Mina's boyfriend hunt!
by Single and Fabulous
Summary: Mina is mad at the world and her friends because she has no boyfriend and they do. So she goes on a quest to find one. Be sure to check out The Love of a Lifetime, the TWC, and I Will Be True To You written by me!


**_Mina's boyfriend hunt!_**

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS THAT ARE USED IN THIS STORY.  

Mina sat looking in the mirror on her bureau.  What was wrong with her?  Why couldn't she get a boyfriend?  She narrowed her eyes at her reflection.  Her face was oval, yet it was a short, not long, oval with her chin ending in a soft curve.  Her eyes were baby blue; almond shaped, regular size, and set just the right amount of space from her nose.  Her eyelashes were long and curly, covered in very black mascara.  Her blond eyebrows were pencil thin and perfectly rounded, set at a height to where she had eyelids and weren't to high on her forehead.  Her nose was small; the end neither pointed nor round, but in between.  Her mouth was small with full, red bowlike lips.  Her ears were at almost perfect level with her eyes and were medium size, with the lobes protruding little dangling gold heart earrings.  Her forehead was covered in thick blond bangs that curled underneath instead of lying flat.  Her sun-white blond hair was pulled back away from her face in a large, bright red bow, and then cascaded down her back in soft waves to end below her buttocks.

            She winked at herself and took pride in how perfectly applied her lavender eye shadow was.  She pushed her lips into a kissing motion and the light caught the pink gloss and made it appear like her lips were covered in glitter.  Her light hair really made the tan on her face appear even darker than it actually was.  She gave herself a dazzling smile that showed exquisite, shining white teeth.

            Mina got up from her bureau and moved to her full-length mirror.  Her neck was slender, fawning out to rounded shoulders connected to nice arms ending in small, slender, graceful hands that glimmered with rings and long nails coated in a beautiful pink manicure.  Her breasts were large and firm, but not so big that she appeared top heavy.  She was slim with an hourglass figure, slender waist, and curvy hips.  Her buttocks were firm and she had long, slender legs, making her appear taller then her five feet two inches, with tiny, cute feet.  Her skin was golden bronze in color, with no tan lines.  

            Mina just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.  She had a killer body, a beautiful face, an awesome fashion sense, and a fun personality.  She regarded her clothes critically.  She wore a spaghetti strap midriff top in baby yellow that said "Goddess" across the chest written in sparkly silver letters, her naval was decorated in a crown design with gold glitter and a fake diamond in her bellybutton. She wore a hip hugging blue leather miniskirt and slid on white platforms.  The outfit looked good to her and she thought it made her look hot.  She spun around and her hair flew out behind her.  She went back to her bureau, sprayed on some perfume, got her purse, making sure to stick in her transformation pen and communicator, and headed out the door. 

            Outside after she closed the front door, Artemis called out to her from one of the chairs on the porch.  "Where are you going, Mina?"

            She stopped and looked at him.  "Boyfriend hunting."

            "Again?" Artemis asked and shook his white head.  "I swear that's all you ever do anymore!"

            "I do not!" Mina glared at him.  "It doesn't get in the way of my job as a Sailor Scout."

            "It most certainly gets in the way of your studies!" Artemis shouted.

            "I manage to get above a two point o!" Mina retorted. "And, by the way, you sound like Mom when you say that."

            Artemis glared at her. "Why are you so obsessed with getting a boyfriend anyway?"

            "Because all my friends have one!  That's why!"

            "So, what's the big deal?"

            "The deal is," Mina began and kicked at the porch rail, "that I am the most beautiful of all the scouts, inner or outer.  Add that to the fact that I am also the incarnation of the goddess of love, ruler of Venus, the planet of love, and I think you might see my point!"

            "Not completely, no." Artemis remarked.

            Mina sighed a long-suffering sigh and rolled her eyes.  "Okay, Artemis, this is the jist of it.  I am surrounded by love in just about everything I do, or so I'm told.  If that is true, why can't I get a boyfriend?  I mean, look at all my other friends who can: immature Serena, bossy Raye, and boyish Lita.  Even a bookworm like Amy can!  What am I?  Cursed?  Or am I so God-awful ugly in every way possible that I make boys sick?"

            Artemis jumped down from his chair and made his way over to her.  "Look, you're not cursed, and you're not ugly either.  Sometimes it just takes longer to find some one for certain people."

            "But how long?"

            "I don't know."

            Mina shook her head and stood up.  "Well, I'm off to find me my man, wanna come?"

            "Sure," Artemis said and fell into step beside her.               

            Mina walked to the driveway and opened the door to her yellow Volkswagen Bug.  Artemis jumped in through the open door and Mina got the keys out of her purse, tossed the purse in the passenger seat with Artemis, hopped in the car and started it.  Mandy Moore's _Candy_ started blaring in the speakers, canceling any chance of conversation.  Mina put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway.  Out in the street, she put the car in third and began driving down the road, headed to the mall.

            As she drove down the road, she looked at other people on the sidewalk.  It seemed as if every one had some one to spend there time with.  She saw guys with girls, girls with girls, and guys with guys.  _Even the gay people can get lovers, but not me!_  She thought bitterly and bit her lower lip.  She rounded the corner onto one of the busy streets and made her way into traffic.  People were either milling in shops or hurrying off to work from lunch hours.  Mina pulled her car into the mall parking lot.

            After looking the car, she was crossing the parking lot when her cell phone rang.

            "Hello," Mina said when she had pressed send.

            "Hi ya, Mina!" Serena's voice floated over the line.  "What are you doing?"

            "I was just going to the mall," Mina replied.

            "To do what?"

            "Find me a guy."

            "Oh, cool," Serena sighed.  "Why don't you pick up the rest of us?"

            "Like who?"

            "You know.  Me, Raye, Lita, and Amy."

            Mina frowned.  She wanted to find a man on her own.  "Okay, call them and I'll pick you all up."

            "All right, later!"

            "Bye," Mina said and hung up.

            Artemis looked at her funny.  "Who was that?"

            "Serena," Mina said and put her phone away.  "She wants me to pick up the girls."

            "Are you going too?"

            "I said I would."

            "Fine by me."

            They got back in the car and began to head to Serena's house.

            Once they had picked up the last girl, they were driving down the street just groovein' to the music, when Mina looked out the window and saw some boys working on their motorcycles.  One of the guys with brown spiked hair dressed in a blue T-shirt caught Mina's eye.  He looked her in the eye and she winked at him and drove on.

            They arrived at Cactus Jack's, got one of the booths, and ordered drinks.  Lita got up and went to put some music on the jukebox. The door chimed and Mina looked in that direction.  The boy she had winked at came in with his friends and they took seats at the counter. 

            "Mina!" Raye whispered.  "That boy is looking at you!"

            Mina eyes got wide.  "Who would that be?"

            "That boy in the blue shirt at the counter!" Raye exclaimed.

            Mina giggled.  "You really think so?"

            Raye glanced at him again.  "Oh yeah!"

            "What are you guys talking about?" Serena asked.

            "See the boy in the blue shirt?" Raye nodded her head in his direction.  "The one at the counter?"

            Serena shook her head.  

            "He's checking out Mina!" Ray said.

            Serena grinned.  "Really?  That's great, Mina!"

            Mina put her head to her shoulder.  "Yeah, it is, huh?"

            The three girls laughed hysterically.   

            "What's so funny?" Lita asked once she sat down.

            Amy looked up from her novel.  "Yeah, what is so funny?"

            "That boy in blue at the counter is into me!" Mina sighed happily.

            "Cool!" Lita exclaimed.

            "That's awesome!" Amy replied.

            The music from the jukebox got their attention and they started jammin' in their seats.  The boy in blue and his friends watched them.  They finished their drinks and paid the bill.  When they were all walking out the door, Mina was last and all the boys checked her out.  She smiled and winked at the one in blue and he watched her the whole time.  Once in the parking lot, Mina turned on the stereo in her car and hit the button to make it loud.  The girls got together and began some dancing they had been working on and other girls joined in.  The boys came out and watched them.

            Once the girls stopped, the boy in blue came up to Mina.  

            "Hi," he said.

            "Hey there," Mina replied.

            "I'm Justin Knave," he introduced himself.

            "Aino Minako," Mina said and pointed to herself.  "Everybody calls me Mina."

            "Well, Mina," Justin smiled.  "I'd really think you're cute."

            Mina put her weight on one leg, grabbed a piece on her hair, and put her head to the side.  "Just cute?"

            "Not just cute," Justin moved closer to her.  "Beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, one super hot package rolled into one!"

            Mina smiled and her heart swooned.  _Finally some one notices me!_  She thought happily.  "Thanks, you're damn fine yourself!"

            Justin's sky blue eyes met Mina's baby blue ones.  "Thanks."

            "Your welcome," Mina said and smiled.

            "Say, what are you going to do now?"

            "I haven't decided yet," Mina replied.

            "Why don't you come with me and my friends to the skateboarding rink?"

            "Okay," Mina said as her friends came rushing up to her.

            "Who are these girls?" Justin asked and nodded his head to them.

            Mina grinned.  "The blond one is Serena Tsukino, the one with the ponytail is Lita Makoto, the short haired one is Amy Anderson, and the one with black hair is Raye Hino."

            "Hi," Justin says and shakes their hands.  "I'm Justin Knave."

            "Hi," they all say at the same time and smile.

            "Justin wants me to go to the skate park with him," Mina toldthem.  "Wanna come?"

            "Sure," they replied.

            Justin's friends come up.  "I thought we were going?" one of them asked and looked at the girls.

            "We are," Justin answered.  "I'm just inviting the girls."

            "Oh, cool."

            "Justin," Mina grabbed his arm.  "Introduce us."

            "Oh yeah!" Justin said and smiled.  "Girls, this is Nick Smith," he pointed to one of them.  "And this is Trevor Carr."

            The girls smile and say hello then introduce themselves.  

            "Okay man," Trevor said after that was done.  "Let's go."

            "Hey, Mina," Justin called after her.  "Want to ride on my motorcycle with me?"

            "I brought my car," Mina replied.

            "Can't you let one of the other girls drive it?"

            "Sure," Mina said.  "Amy!"

            "Yeah?"

            "Drive my car to the rink," Mina called.  "I'm riding on Justin's motorcycle."

            "All right," Amy called.

            "Let's go," Mina said and linked arms with Justin.

            They rode on the bike to the rink and the boys broke out their skateboards and did some moves.  The girls stood back and cheered.  Once they were done, Justin came up to Mina.  

            "Can I see you again sometime?" he asked.

            "Sure," Mina said and gave him her number.

            "I'll call you," he yelled as she got in her car.

            "Okay," she said, started the car, and drove off feeling all happy inside.

**************************TO BE CONTINUED********************

Like it so far?  If you want to know more about Mina's and Justin's relationship, be sure to review!

Love,

xoxoxoxoxo

Danny Doore


End file.
